


Propose

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [95]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Tony Tries Too Hard - Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: "Tony... what are you doing?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 33
Kudos: 393





	Propose

Tony wiped his hands on his pants and bounced in place, letting out a tight breath. His phone vibrated. 

_Dropped him off, boss._

"Okay. Okay. Pheww. Shit. You got this, Stark." He turned to face the elevators, taking one last glance around to make sure everything was perfect. He'd rented out the entire Skytop Gallery, a modern art gallery-slash-restaurant that he had taken Steve to once, early in their relationship. It was three hundred and sixty degrees of glass looking out over the city, with glass walls dividing up the centre portion and showcasing local artists. At his elbow was a bottle of champagne, and a black, velvet box sat heavy in his pocket.

The elevator hummed then stopped. The doors opened.

Steve stood there, wearing the suit Tony had picked out for him, bright blue eyes going wide as they took in the room. "Tony… where is everyone?"

"It's just us." Tony held out a hand. "Come here, love."

Steve crossed the room and dropped his hand in Tony's. "Wow - this is - I didn't even know you could rent the whole place. It's stunning. I'm - Tony… what are you doing?"

Tony looked up from where he now knelt on the floor. "I - uh - figured it was fairly obvious with the fancy suits, and the box with the ring, and the kneeling." He shifted his weight, Steve's hand still clutched in his, and held up the box, popped open now.

Steve blinked at him. "But we're already engaged. You proposed to me, and I said yes. We're engaged."

"You were _crying,"_ Tony spluttered. "That can't be our proposal story."

"But it's what happened. You can't just retcon a proposal, Tony. I already said yes!"

"First of all, who taught you the word retcon? Secondly, proposals where one of the parties involved is having a full-on, red-faced, snotty crying session and the other is having a complete panic attack do not count. We're getting a redo. You deserve a lovely proposal." The floor was starting to get a little uncomfortable. 

Steve's incredulous frown twisted up into a soft smile. "I didn't mind, Tony. I've been telling people we were engaged!"

"Well we are, but we're doing the proposal after."

Steve laughed, giddy and a little shaky. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing we do makes any sense."

Steve wound their fingers together and tugged on Tony's hand. "Everything we do makes perfect sense. Come here." Tony rose up off his knee, and Steve drew him close. "I love you. Of course I'll -"

"Wait! I didn't ask yet. I have a speech and everything."

Steve shook his head, laughing again. "Okay."

Tony took both Steve's hands in his. "We'll have vows and stuff, but other people will be there and there's something I need to say just to you."

The laughter was gone. Steve turned bright eyes on Tony. He nodded. "Okay."

Tony took a deep breath. "You told me once that we were more than one aspect of our relationship. It took me a while to realize just how right that is, how important it is. We _are_ more than one aspect of our relationship. _This_ ring," Tony said, sliding it out of the box then tapping Steve on the throat with one finger, right where the collar would sit, "isn't about what we _do_ , it's about who we _are_. And I am a man who is irrevocably in love with you, Steve Rogers. 

"I'm marrying you because you are the brightest part of my day, the most important thing in my life, and not for the sex or for your submission. Those things are beautiful, and I'm so grateful that we fit so perfectly together that way, but this -" he rolled the ring between his fingers "- isn't a request for anything from you. It doesn't ask for you to kneel or submit, or say 'yes, Tony.' It's just a promise, from me to you, to love you. Forever." Tony cleared a suddenly rough throat. "Marry me?"

Steve made a small broken noise. "Yes. Of course, yes. I'll marry you. I can't wait to marry you." 

"Oh, thank god. That one was a real nail biter."

Steve huffed out a wet laugh and held out his hand. "Give me the ring, Tony."


End file.
